Alternate Percabeth
by DaughterofPoiseiden
Summary: Everyone is going to high school and they are best freinds, Annabeth has a abusive boyfreind and Percy hates him... what could go wrong?
1. We are freinds, but I hate him

Hi guys im making a new Percabeth fanfic! This one will be really long. Percabeth Caught! Is unfortunetly over... but hey! Heres a replacement! I will post all day today and maybe some tomorrow. But im going on vaca soon and i wont be able to post. Love ya all, mah!

I DONT OWN PJO.

... ... ...

"Annabeth! Wake up, time for school!" Mom calls from the kitchen. Why, why cant i sleep forever? I hate school. The only good thing is that I get to see my freinds: Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Percy. But they dont know, they dont know the real reason i hate school, why i FEAR school.

"Annabeth hurry up! Percys out front!" Mom yells up the stairs. I pull my hair into a pony tail and grab my bag.

I see percys truck out front and run out the door. Its my turn to ride shotgun so i hop in.

"Hey Wise Girl! Whats up?" Percy has been my best freind since I was 5.

"Nothin." I say sticking my head out the back to were Grover, Nico, and Thalia are sitting. Grover is on one side and Thalia is on Nicos lap in the other side of the tiny truckbed.

"Hey Thals, Nico." I say, but they are engrossed in a kiss that (unfortunetly) they only do when its just our little group.

...

"Annabeth you look sexy today!" I hear Luke say. Really man? We JUST GOT HERE. I dont understand how someone as nice and caring like Annabeth could possibly end up with a creep like him.

I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, im Percy Jackson. If your wondering who Annabeth is, shes my best freind. Weve been freinds since I was 6. Luke is the exact opposite of Annabeth. Hes rude, annoying, and extremely creepy. He will come up behind Annabeth and pinch her on the ass. I hate him so much, and believe me, he knows it. Everyone knows it.

"Oh, hi Percy." Luke sneers at me, "See your still here."

"Same." I say, slamming my car door. Annabeth pleads me to act nice, making wide puppydog eyes at me. I cave and give Annabeth a quick goodbye and wave to Thalia and Nico. "Bye guys." I say and walk away.


	2. Spin the Botttle

Im just going too say that this has discriptive violence so get ready...

Percy pov

We were at Lukes house when it happened. Annabeth had begged us and we all finally went to Lukes "party". Basically it was a hangout of his creeper freinds and us.

And of course someone suggested spin the bottle.

We were all sitting in a circle and it was Annabeths turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. They kissed quickly and they both said sorry to Thalia, who was laughing her head off. My turn, I landed on Thalia. That was akward.

Annabeth got the worst of it, she literally had to kiss everyone except me. Not that im complaining, shes like a sister, an adorable innoc- WHAT? Okay forget I said that...

Afterwards Luke grabbed Annabeths hand and pulled her outside, probably to "have a talk". Bleh.

...

Annabeths pov

"Get up you little slut." I hear before Lukes foot slams his foot onto my nose.

"I SAID GET UP!" Luke yells wrapping his arm under mine and lifting me up off the ground.

He slams his fist into my ribs again, and again. I let out a scream. I never scream when he hits me it startled us both.

"Oh," Luke says putting his mouth to my ear, "ill give you a reason to scream."

Luke slams me to the ground and runs his hands down my body making his way down, what is he doing? Before I can stop myself i scream,

"Percy!" I screech at the top of my lungs when Luke reaches my... that.

He almost has my jeans in his hands when I feel the weight go from on top of my legs.

Percy pov

We were all sitting around the coffee table in the living room when I heard Annabeth scream my name. I ran out as fast i could to find Luke on top of Annabeth. I could tell she was struggling. I dont know what came over me. I grabbed Luke by the neck and threw him against the door. I punched him in the nose, feeling it crack under my hand.

I spun around to find Annabeth huddled inbetween the door and the house. I ran to her and hugged her, she threw up blood and then passed out.

"Call an ambulance." I say picking her up.


	3. HELP!

Okay guys im bummed... i had THE BEST chapter in this so far and i went to upload it and it got deleted so yeah ill get on tomorrow hopefully with the update GGGRRRRR

P.s. i need suggestions and a beta reader... HELP!

LUV YALL!


	4. What? Why? How?

/okay! Never mind! I got this chapter finished today! So ill go ahead and show you! REVIEW I TAKE CRITISISM!/

I was steaming mad when the ambulance and the police cars came. Luke had HURT Annabeth.

We all voted and I rode in the ambulance with her on the way to the hospital. She didnt wake up the entire time. And that brings uus to right now. Im pacing in a hospital waiting room, Nico is trying to settle Thalia. Grover had to go home an hour ago.

An hour and a half after she was taken into the examaning room, a tall reheaded nurse came out and walked to us. Since Nico and Thalia were preoccupied she went straight to me.

"You are waiting on... Annabeth Chase correct?" She said looking at her clip board

"Yes, is she okay?" I ask stopping in my tracks.

"She has 2 cracked ribs, and a concussion. The ribs are close to some vital organs. She will need surgery. We will take her there in 5 minutes." The nurse says smiling sympathetically at me, "You can go see her if you want." She said going back through the door. I walked to her room while the nurse explained everything to Nico and Thalia.

When I walked into that room, seeing Annabeth with machines all around her. I silently cried, how could I let this happen? Why didnt I notice the bruises, the jagged cuts on her arms? Its my fault.

Then I did something I will never forget.

I kissed her, I kissed my best freind.

Then the strange part happened. SHE KISSED BACK.

I felt her arms go around my neck as she kissed me back.

"Ehhem?" I here behind me, I jump away from Annabeth and see Nico standing in the doorway.

"Its not what it looks like, I swear." Im saying when Thalia walks in.

"What happened?" She asked Nico giving him a "whatdidyoudo." Glare.

"Oh, nothing just finally caught some PDA from Percabeth." He says putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Percabeth?" I say giving him a look,

"Just a little couple name Thals came up with."

"OMG are you guys together?" Thalia sqealed, and let me tell you Thalia doesnt squeal.

"No, i guess, i dont know..." i fumble with my words.

"Its okay man we will leave you to... that." Nico says spinning around and walking out.

"Um, WAIT! HEY IM COMING TO!" I yell down the hall. Right as I start to walk away a pale hand shoots out from the bed and grabs my arm.

"Stay." Annabeth whispers to me, crap. I cant leave her right now. Not before she goes to surgery.

"Okay, Wise Girl." She smiles weakly at her old her old nick name. "Now get some sleep." I say pushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, I love you Seaweed Brain." Then shes asleep. WAIT, did she just say she loves me?

I dont let go of her hand untill they take her into the OR. Then I sit and think.


	5. What are we?

Hey guys! Im sorry that I havent updated... im currently on vacation and couldnt find time to write... im sooo sorry hope this chapter makes up for it!

Thalia pov

"Annabeth!" I say when her and her mom come through the door.

Annabeth was in the hospital for a week. Turns out Luke was not only a complete pervert but also a abusive jerk. He cracked 2 of Annabeths ribs and made her have to have surgery.

We are having a welcome home surprise party. Im really excited! So is Nico and Grover. Percy on the other hand is downright happy. Its so cute! Now dont think im saying that because I like him. Im perfectly happy with Nico as my amazing boyfreind. But Percy and Annabeth are hopelessly in love and neither of them seem to know it.

Annabeth pov

I walked into my house after a week of being in the hospital and recovery. My ribs hurt really bad. But seieing my freinds there after all this really made me feel better!

"Annabeth!" I hear Thalia say then im crushed with hugs.

"Oww, guys! Watch it!" I say catching my breath.

After I can breathe again I start to cry. "Did you guys do this all for me?" I say looking at all the decorations and eyeing the stack of movies by the couch.

"Course we did, we missed you." I hear behind me. I turn around and see that percy has just walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Percy!" I say walking over and hugging him to. Before I know what im doing I put my hands on his cheeks and kiss him.

"Thats payback." I say ignoring the stunned looks im getting from everyone else. I walk over to the stack of movies and grab one.

"Finding Nemo!" Percy exclaims, I know that its his favorite movie so I toss it to him.

"OKAY! WAIT!" I hear Thalia say grabbing me and Percy and sitting us down on the couch.

"First of all: what the hades was THAT! Second: are you guys a thing? And THIRD: IF YOU ARE ANNABETH CHASE YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY I WASNT NOTIFIED!" Thalia looks like a fire breathing dragon.

"Hey she kissed me." Percy says the same time I say that about him. "Can we just watch the movie and talk about this later?" He says grabbing the remote from Thalias hand.

"No, Percy, we cant talk about this lat-"

"Its later or not at all" I say cutting her off.

"Well fine then, turn on the damned movie." She says with a huff.

...

Percy pov

Later that night we were in the middle of a movie when Nico and Grover had to leave.

"Ill go get more popcorn." Thalia said flatly. Percy was half asleep and I was tired.

''Percy? What are we?" I asked, leaning back on the couch.

"I dont know, this is confusing. He says rubbing his eyes, "what do you want us to be?"

"I want us to be US. I want you to be mine." I say, sliding over to him and laying my head on his chest.

"Well then im all yours." I hear just before I fall asleep.

...

Okay guys! THIS IS NOT THE END! I WILL UPDATE PROBABLY SOON! This is bt far my favorite chapter. So i naturally want to know what you think! Review and tell me!

Love you, and stay my little penguins!

-DaughterofPoisiden


	6. Kisses and Tickles

I hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it in the car so sorry about any xtra or missing letters...

Lolź 4 dayź in my prior brain storming session for this but i dont want to kill you so ill use my better ideas!

Here we go!

...

Percy pov

When school started back up again on monday it seemed that the news of the past week had spread like a wildfire. All day I heard whispers of: Hospital... Luke...Percy and Annabeth... surgery...

Imagine how that felt, to be stared at like a zoo exhibit. But it wasnt so bad, me and Annabeth were together. The most popular comment we heard about our relationship was its about time.

When Thalia found us the night Annabeth came home, she put a blanket over us took a picture, sent me and Annabeth the picture, and went home.

"Hey." I say walking up to Annabeths locker,

"Hi! Want to go to the movies on Friday night?" She asks me slamming her locker shut.

"Uh, sure." I say, I didnt really think about actual dates, this coukd be more fun than I thought!

"Is everyone coming over to my house tonight?" I ask slipping my hand into hers, ignoring the stares.

"As far as I know, Grover asked if he could bring Juniper, I told them okay. Is that okay?" She asks looking up at me with her gorgeus gray eyes.

"Of course! You know Juniper is always welcome." I say hopping into the drivers seat of my truck.

Everyone is already there when we get to my house. The living room is empty, so we go to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth says jumping up to sit on the counter.

After an array of hellos, I toss everyone a twinkie and some bottled waters.

"Did you guys see what crap they tried to serve us in the caf. today?" Nico says ripping into the twinkie and handing Thalia his water,

"Yeah" Juniper says

"That was the most disgusting "steak" ive ever had." Annabeth agrees.

I look over at Annabeth and catch her looking at me. She blushes and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, just fucking kiss her already!" Thalia says pushing our heads together. We imediately pull away. But then I lean down and kiss her again, she puts her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. When we pull away she whapps me on the head with a bottle of water.

"Oww!" I say and grab for her, but she takes off running. I chase her around the house, leaving everyone else dying of laughter in the kitchen.

"This," I say tickling her when I finally catch her, "is for hitting me with a water bottle," I kiss her on the cheek, "and that was for the best kiss of my life"

...

Annabeth pov

That coniving little seaweed brain tickled me! TICKLED... ME... And then he kissed me, well okay. That I can live with.

Rejoining our freinds was kinda embarrassing, you know, kissing your best freind and then getting tickled untill you cant breathe can be a bit embarrassing.

"You can thank me now." Thalia says picking at her nails when we get back into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for giving me and Percy gooseggs on our foreheads by bashing them together." I say casually.

"HA, HA, HA. You are freaking hillarious!" She replies.

"Wel I thought it was pretty funny." Nico says poking Thalias shoulder.

"ANYWAY! Can we please go and watch some tv?" Percy says guiding us all into the living room.

"STOP!" we scream in unison as Juniper flips past all of our favorite movie Perks of Being a Wallflower (yes I know that the same actor that plays percy plays the main character in this movie but i absolutely LOVE this movie. If you havent seen it, please do, and if you dont cry you are officially heartless)

"Okay!" Juniper says jumping straight up in the air.

We watch the movie for the next hour but by then we are all passed out.

...

Okay guys! That was the worst chapter ever. Im so sorry!

More (hopefully) to come!

Stay my little penguins and review!

-DaughterofPoiseiden


	7. Graduation Pictures go right?

Okay guys! I didnt want to have to do this but im gonna have to! Im gonna skip forword to graduation! Keep in mind that only 3 months have passed since!

Background: all of the couples have grown very close. Except for Grover nobody is going to college yet

Oh and enjoy and help me by reviewing! Because sadly noone reviewed last time... if that happens again then i may slow the updates a bit. Anyways! Enjoy!

...

Annabeths pov

"I cant beleive that graduation is tomorrow!" I say. Me and Percy are at the park,

"I cant believe it either." He says leaning up against the tree and closing his eyes.

"This year was... the best year of my life." I say putting my hand into his and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was pretty great, well most of it." I can see the pain in Percys eyes whenever he thinks about me in the hospital, it makes me want to cry.

"Yeah, lets not think of that as bad, lets think about that as what brought us together." I say sitting up, "Come on the others are waiting."

We meet everyone at Orangeleaf for ice-cream, Grover is stressing over college stuff. Hes the only one with a plan for after high school, well except Nico. But im not supposed to say anything about that subject.

"I swear Thalia, you are going to be sick, eating all that ice-cream." Nico says eyeing the gigantic thing of ice-cream Thalia is carrying back to the table.

"For your information, O smart one, this is for me AND you so dont try to pull that crap with me." Thalia says sitting back down.

"See? Thalia shares." I say nudging Percys knee.

"Fine! Would you like some?" He says offering me a spoonful,

"Nah im not hungry." I say picking up my phone.

...timeskip...

Percy pov

"Annabeth, Chase." Our whole little group of freinds stands up and claps as they hand Annabeth her diploma. We all go up throughout the ceremony, each of us getting a enthusiastic applause from our freinds.

"We should take a picture!" Nico says tossing his camera to Annabeths mom. "To mark this occasion."

We all stand in a big group. Annabeths mom starts clicking away.

"Last one." She says nodding.

Just as she snaps the last picture Nico taps on Thalia shoulder and gets on one knee.

Thalia pov

"Last one." Annabeths mom said, thank god my cheeks are getting tired from all this smiling.

I turn to face the camera then feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Nico on his knee.

My hand flies to my mouth.

"Thalia, I know that we just graduated and that we have no plans for the future. So I thought that we could be each others plans. Will you marry me?" He says

I fall to the ground and tackle him

"Yes! I would love to!" I say kissing him.

He kisses me back and gets up. I smile and reach for his hand. He slips the ring on my finger and we kiss again.

"I love you" we say.

Annabeth pov

Weve all known that this was the plan for the last week. Nico was a nervous wreck, but it turned out perfect. But it made me relize something. Me and Percy could be them in a few years.

...

That was my favorite so far! Please do not get onto me about all the nico thalia stuff the next chapter will be percabeth to the max! Review!

Stay my little penguins!

-DaughterofPoiseiden


	8. Wheres the bathroom?

.Annabeth pov

"Im scared." Thalia looks at me and sits down. Her long dress hitting the floor.

"Its okay Thalia," I sit down next to her and start to do her hair.

"Its weird, getting married makes it all feel... real" she says

In 1 hour Thalia is getting married. We are sitting in a room getting her ready. Surprisingly she is a nervous reck. If anyone one of us would be nervous at our wedding I figured it would be me. Not that ive thought about it.

"I know I cant see him but, um, can I call and talk to him?" Thalia asks just as I get a text.

/nico wants 2 know if he can call thals that k?/

"Wow Percy great timing." I say calling his phone.

"Hello?'' Percy says picking up.

I hand the phone to Thalia,

"Percy can you put Nico on please?" Thalia says I get up to give her privacy, hoping Percys doing the same for Nico.

I quietly close the door behind me and go to Nicos room.

Percy is sitting on the floor outside. Whe he sees me he stands up.

"Nico is so nervous." He says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Seems like you are to. Whats wrong?" I give him a hug.

"Nothing, just... nothing." He says, the door opens behind him. He tosses Percy his phone.

"Me and Percy are going to run out for a second and grad you a snack okay?" I say grabbing Percys hand.

"Okay." Nico says absentmindedly and goes back to his room.

"Really? Going to get a snack? Thats the best you could come up with?" Percy says pulling me into a extra room.

"Well," I say kissing him, "it seemed to work okay to me." I kiss him again then the door opens.

"Oops." Grover says "um... you guys know where the bathroom is?" He says

I feel my face get hot, "The door right by the stairs." I put my hands on his shoulder, and gently push him outside. I close the door and turn back to Percy.

"This is to much stress." He says givving me another hug.

"It will all be over soon." I say, I try to sound more upbeat, "but hey! We are moving in to the new apartment tomorrow!" I say

"Yeah, ill focus on that." He says, but he still seems really distant.

...,

Percy pov

After the wedding, we had the reception. They had it in this HUGE room. There were tables and a big space to dance, there was also a smaller table for Nico and Thalia at the front of room.

Everyone that was up with them when they said their vows was lined up behind the doors to the reception. Me and Annabeth went out right before Nico and Thalia, being the Maid of Honor and The Best Man.

I feel Annabeth slip her arm into mine. I look over at her and she smiles. Her smile can light up a room. And her eyes arm like a gray storm cloud.

We walk through the door and go to our seat. They do their thing with the cake then Thalia turns around and picks up her flowers. She nods at me and throws it directly behind her. It sails right to Annabeth, who has no choice but to catch it. Then she turns around and drops the flowers.

Annabeth pov

I caught the flowers! Wait. Doesnt that mean im gettkng married next? I spin around to taunt Percy but I see something that makes me go numb.

Percy is on one knee.

My hand goes to my mouth.

''Annabeth since you caught it. I guess its my job to ask. Ive known you since I was six, and you have been my best freind since then. We almost never fight, even though I can be really annoying sometimes. I was hoping you could put up with me for a little bit longer. Will you marry me?" He opens a little box and I see a simple silver ring.

I feel tears slide down my cheeks and I nod my head. Percy gets up and gives a hug and I relize that everyone is clapping. But I dont care. Percy slips the ring on my finger and we sit back down. As soon as everything is done, Thalia comes over and goes ballistic.

"Annabeth! Arent you excited? Your getting married!" I can tell she is excited.

"Yeah, I know." I say, and grab Percys hand.

Percy pov

I did it! Gods I thought I was going to die. What if she said no? She didnt but, yeah I was a nervous wreck all day. I couldnt talk to her about it because... yeah. Im just really happy.

...

Annabeth pov

Later that night we went home. We called my parents because they couldnt make it to the wedding. We had a great night.

...

K guys so that was the mosg detailed chapter... yeah i got the feels today.

Sorry that it took so long to update but i was busy! Hope you enjoyed! I will write on this stlry more possibly today! Review

Love you penguins!

-daughterofPoiseiden


End file.
